


Interview of an Idol

by Zipplezipp



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haunted Houses, Implied ShiroIchi, Interview, John the Interviewer (OC), Mainly focused on family relationship, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Tiger Parenting, Zangetsu is Ichigo, Zanpakutou, Zanpakutou Kurosaki Ichigo, Zanpakutou Materialization, idol, missing person, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipplezipp/pseuds/Zipplezipp
Summary: An idol is really secretive with his past from the media. An interviewer is tasked to find out about it.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach.
> 
> This is just for fun. Enjoy!

“Hello, sir. It is an honour that you take the time to come to this interview.” 

The interviewer stood out of his chair, holding out his hand for a handshake. No one was on the other side. He huffed to get the nervousness out of him. He was about to meet the idol everyone wanted to meet. In fact, he had been waiting for 30 minutes in a cool room. He couldn’t stop himself from tapping his foot. The interviewer was a fan too-

_Knock knock_

A woman keeping track of-

“Sorry, sir, he won’t be here for another 30 minutes. He’s in a call right now. Apologies again.”

And she’s gone. 

The idol he would be seeing was versatile, going from the range of bad boy to an innocent cute child. He was reported to be a foreigner who learned the Korean language and culture really well but was usually seen speaking Japanese with some of the staff and the members. This, but no one knows his life before his debut in the group. No interviewer ever get the answer from his later-interviewee.

The interviewer was from a really small magazine company that did fairly well. His schedules weren’t messed up, not like the idol. He could do this another time if the agent cancelled this session. Without a monotone voice, he once again practised how to say the questions. He gradually felt ready but, despite the built-up determination, the interviewer hung his head in defeat. He was becoming an enemy of himself.

As promised, the woman entered the room.

“Sir, please make sure everything is ready. He will be here in the next five minutes.”

The interviewer checked everything; his appearance, the questions, and the AC coldness level. He fumbled with the camera in front of him and the other camera in front of the guest's chair. He fumbled for his pen and paper. He heard voices from the other side of the door. Then straightened his posture. 

And there he was, the idol he will be interviewing. No one lied to him about how bright his orange hair was. And it was surprisingly natural. He only saw it from far away. Now for the overall appearance, he was in awe. Wearing a designer-brand coat and a no-brand shirt underneath, the idol looked polished with those pants too. He strayed away from his fan side.

Before he invites the idol to sit, he stood up.

“Hello, sir,” held out his hand just like practice, “It’s nice to see you. It is an honour to interview you at this moment. My name is John.” That was not what he practised before. Lord, help him.

The idol chuckled, uneasy with his formalities. ”Please, John, there’s no “sir”.”

Strike one. John. He menacingly scolded himself. 

“Right. Please have a seat.” The idol did so.

“So, um, before we get into it, I will be once again explaining why this interview is happening.”

“Is it because of the trend that’s happening this week? That interview-interviewee challenge?”

“Um, I’m not aware of that.”

“It’s a fun challenge but we don’t have enough time to do it.”

“Anyways,” John fumbled with his pencil, “The interview is about the history; the decisions you made to be here today, the experiences with a different culture, and how everything affected you as a student and idol trainee.”

The idol froze for a moment. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“That sounds interesting. Can we start the interview now?”

“Right, sorry.”

-

“Hello, everyone, this John from the LKG Agency. Today, I’m here with one of the boys from (...), Kurosaki Kazui.”

“Hi, Kurosaki Kazui from (...),” He bowed at the camera before flashing a smile.

“The first segment is before debut. There are 2 easy questions here. First question, What are the memorable memories that lead you to be a star?”

“Damn… lemme just dig into my memories.”

-

When alone, the man plays the piano with silent simmering anger. The last time he played, he threw the whole piano out of the window. It wasn’t even his piano. It always went to “coincidence” if it happened when he was around. Everyone normal enough to be suspicious still failed to get the truth from him. 

Kazui slowly opened the house’s front door, anxiously looking around for his father. His school uniform still neat despite grocery-shopping with his aunt. With caution, he placed the groceries in the kitchen. By then, the gradually pounding music triggered the worst anxiety he ever felt. He couldn’t even see the man but he already knew what would happen if he encountered him in the front door. Kazui swiped the cold sweat on his forehead. Putting on a headband to keep his hair away from his face, he walked upstairs where the furious music was. 

His father was a versatile man, never letting the stress get into him. This is the opposite during his free time. He tends to be more temperamental as he is bored, his grandfather said so. He would always find something to do while waiting. Sometimes, Kazui’s father hunts for his son in the city an hour before his already-early curfew. Or ambush his grandfather at the most random times. Or hunt hollows, his existing part-time job. Karakura Town never runs out of hollows.

It didn’t mean Kazui’s father would go out of town or country just to hunt. His father’s excessive hunting form a cause-and-effect to the balance in the three worlds. Fortunately, this happens once a year and can be easily managed. Today was his father’s day-off and, for Kazui, the day off meant lessons for him to survive. Kazui just dug his grave when he asked for piano lessons.

The rhythm was furious yet arranged beautifully. How his father managed to make it consistent in the next arrangement was always a mystery to him. Gulping, Kazui had left his school bag in his room and. slowly walked to the office room. As usual, he knocked in a rhythm in which his father would recognise and the piano keys were banged loudly. 

A click and a turn, the door opened. His father’s confident back was the first thing he saw. His pale complexion, accompanied by his black shirt, gave him a ghastly look from behind. Kazui always thought that he was a ghost because of his appearance. He saw his father's eyes, waiting for him. His grandfather told him his father’s eyes were one of the hollow’s. Those golden eyes that may actually glow in the dark waiting for him. Gentle was not the word. It was tolerant. The piano’s chair awaited his presence. 

“Afternoon, Kazui, I didn’t notice your arrival until you knocked.” Kazui blushed as he approached the piano chair. His father poured orange juice in two cups. One for him. The other for his son. “That’s good but you’re late. Did you walk slowly that I wasn’t able to detect you?”

Kazui nodded. “You need to keep your presence from being detected even in daily life.” 

“How about you, dad?”

“Hmmm?” Kazui remembered the feeling he had when he was in school. It encouraged him to do better in his school activities. He asked his grandfather about it. It was actually his father with a large reserve but he could hide if he wanted to.

“I always feel you even if I’m in school or in another town. Why are you not hiding it?”

“For monitoring purposes. Remember the accident in Soul Society? So much collateral damage. If I keep it in, then they’ll send in more soul reapers to personally watch me.”

His grandfather told Kazui his father values skills, techniques, and experience from survival to fights to small things like piano lessons. It was different from what he heard from Ichika’s father. Kazui admitted that he was sometimes scared of his father. Especially when his hunter instincts kick in.

As a child, he witnessed it firsthand in the lessons of battle strategies, stealth, and pursuit; disguised as chess, hide-and-seek, and it. As an 8-year old human kid, Kazui already knew what to do and what not to do in order to win.

“Anyways, did you remember the hand position?”

“It’s vague.”

“Let’s start from the top today, shall we?”

Only in musical lessons, both of them were tolerant. By the end of the lesson, Kazui always welcomes his father’s compliment.

“Try to keep this up. You’ll be able to remember the keys in Beethoven’s Symphony.”

“Hehehe.” Kazui smiled at him. A golden inquisitive stare from the man made Kazui smile wider.

“From your expression,” The man moved closer, grinning, “You better create your symphony.”

Soon, the piano keys were no longer playing. The orange juice was finished. As always, Kazui glomped on his father’s back. Because he was still a juvenile, the man tolerated it, letting him play his vibrant hair. The playfulness eased the tension from the lesson.

-

Out of all the days, Kazui wanted to die in that spot. He was late for his piano lesson because he just cleaned the whole house. He didn’t want to just half-heartedly clean the house. His Aunt Yuzu went to the hospital with his other Aunt Karin so the chore was given to him. If it turned out great, then he would have a cousin. His grandfather helped him by cleaning the clinic.

Fortunately, he changed his clothes but... Right now, the hairband that he received from Ichika no longer kept most of his hair in place. Speaking of Ichika, he saw the shadows in the curtains while he was cleaning. He should have known that there would be guests today.

He probably looked like crazy. Kazui hummed while staring at the guests in his father’s office as they stared back. He just finished and waited for his father to call him in his office. And the guests? The Captain Commander of Squad 1 with his lieutenants, alongside with him are the captains of Squad 5, 6, and 9 and their lieutenants. Kazui heard his father made another commotion in Soul Society and, once again, that information was from his grandfather. 

“I-”

“It’s okay, Kazui. The piano lesson is cancelled today.”

With that, his father personally guided him out of his office. Making sure that Kazui was fine before he was kicked out, his father gave him five coupons, saying that the customer had discounts. Kazui recognised the logo as the ramen shop he and his father loved.

“Thanks for cleaning the office, Kazui. You really shouldn’t have.” A light pat on his head and lightness bloomed in his chest.

“Can I have candies too?” Digging out five candies out of his pocket, Kazui’s father dropped it all in his hand. Kazui loved this brand’s candies. But his father took out two. Kazui gave him an unamused look. The Captain Commander stepped in before he could close the door.

“Come on now, _Ichigo_.” Kazui had no idea what they were on about but the tone of his sentence just made his dad’s action to be unnecessary. He couldn’t help but to hide his face from the stares of the captains and lieutenants.

“Let Kazui in. I heard from Captain Hitsugaya he was learning how to play the piano.” The Captain Commander, Kyoraku Shunsui, draped a hand over Kazui’s shoulder, letting him back in. Kazui took that time to groom his hair and placed the headband back.

“He’s not part of our conversation, Captain Commander Kyoraku.” _Ichigo_ grabbed his son’s hand and lightly pulled him in. He put himself in front of Kazui.

“I think it is best to excuse him.” _Ichigo’s _scowl deepened.

“Everyone’s really tense right now. We can’t move on from the initial conversation with this atmosphere. Kazui’s talent will really help, you know.”

The Captain Commander and _Ichigo_ went into a small argument. Taking this opportunity, Kazui looked around. With the presence of a child, the captains and lieutenants loosened up. Kazui formed an eye contact with Ichika’s father and the Squad 6 Captain and waved at them. Renji returned the gesture while the captain merely nodded at him. Now, they were his top 2 favourite people because they favoured his company. Top 1 would always be his dad.

The captain with a straight asymmetrical cut approached Kazui, even if his father’s mood would start to go bad. 

“He used to look like Orihime.” 

Kazui recognised him as one of the Visord Captains, Shinji Hirako. But isn’t that a touchy subject?

“Now, he starts to look a lot like Ichigo.”

Isn’t that… a touchy subject???? 

The other captains and lieutenants approached them. Without any ill intention, they pulled his face and patted his hair out of amusement. A bit overwhelming, considering they were the strongest forces in the afterlife.

“Don’t remind me.” Is his father implying he didn’t need to stare at Kazui a lot to know they are related? Remembering one of his dad’s lessons, Kazui directed his reaitsu to cling onto his soul, staying in one place. For them, Kazui was trying not to stand out but…

“Have you been eating well? Is this poor excuse of a father even take care of you?” The Visord Captains were really trying to get under _Ichigo’s _skin.

“Hey, I’m a good provider!”

“Hahaha, keep telling yourself that.” The banter between the captains and _Ichigo_. This must be it. Kazui noticed that the Captain Commander watched this event with a carefree attitude. His eyes look like he was about to doze off. His lieutenant, whom he assumed to be Nanao, smacked her captain’s head.

“We know you miss Ichigo.” But his father’s name is Ichigo? Confused, Kazui listened into the conversation. Ichika’s father, the lieutenant of Squad 6, chuckled at the silence.

...pause...

_Ichigo_ gave him a faux uninterested look. “Shut up. That dead fucker-”

“HEY, language.” Shinji hit his father, who looked like he was about to rip his head off.

“OOOoHHH, Shinji, I’m going to beat your ass later.” Which the Visord Captain ignored.

“At least we know you take good care of him.” And Ichika. His father was really good at looking after Kazui and his childhood friend whenever they went out for dinner. 

“...and Ichika.” The baritone voice of the Squad 6 Captain added.

The Captain Commander chuckled, pushing his hat up. Never breaking the eye contact with _Ichigo_. “So, are you going to let him play the piano?”

Kazui heard him while he started to open up at the other captains and lieutenants. He thought he saw his father glanced at him with a scowl on his face. _Ichigo_ nodded with the look of resentment towards the Captain Commander and pulled the piano chair soon after.

“Come sit and play whatever you want.”

Kazui followed his father’s instructions. He did a short warm-up with the piano. If he could play anything, he would use this as an opportunity to play one of his original compositions. He wasn’t good at surprises when he knew it. He couldn’t even keep a secret but this composition was one of the things he managed to keep for a long time. The effort he put into the work while his father was away was almost unreal.

He would do his homework or study for an exam during his free time. His friends called him a hard worker, but, if they asked Kazui why he was studying or doing his homework, he would look at them horrified as he recounted the scary thing his father did when he almost failed an exam.

Back to his composition, it may as well be his favourite. Inspired by the ghostly look of Kurosaki Ichigo, he remembered the times when his father was in a bad mood but still let him be clingy towards him. When times Kazui needed him, he was there. Even in the weirdest place like the hiding in the closet. Same was true with Kazui to his father. Just like now.

The speed started slow and relaxing. From the corner of his eye, the Captain Commander whispered at his father who menacingly grinned while watching his son’s performance. By then, Kazui was thinking the next few notes before he could improvise, in order to gain the favourable atmosphere for negotiation. The ways the piano keys were pressed down captivated the captains and the lieutenants. Kazui paid attention to his father’s pace.

Sometimes erratic, always tolerant, but always hiding an inner beauty behind all of it.

The climax soon would happen and Kazui was just preparing for it. So far, no mistakes, and his father’s grin never faltered. Setting the speed up, excitement filled him and gradually the piano was able to keep up with his expectations. He hit the peak of excitement. The captains’ stressed reiatsu went down and changed into a relaxed optimal level for the business. Even his father’s aggressive reiatsu calmed down but it was still elevated because of his performance.

Disappointingly, the performance ended. Everyone in the room, even his grandfather was there, genuinely clapped for his performance. His father’s grin was gone but he knew it was directed at him the whole time. He approached his dad with open arms and hugged him which his father once again tolerated. The second time he was kicked out was better than the last time because of what his father had said.

“A wonderful performance…” He paused then lightly patted Kazui’s head. “..for an amateur. I’ll be pleased to see you develop such skill in the near future, son.”

Kazui thought that it was time to go out and meet with his aunts for his discounted ramen. Ever since he was kicked out by his father, Kazui knew Ichika was watching from outside. She might be using those glasses from the Lieutenant of Squad 6. It was easy when his father taught him how to detect low-level reiatsu, those who hid were always the first ones Kazui noticed. He went out as soon as he grabbed his coupons. 

Discounted ramen! He happily jogged. Discounted ramen! Oh, he stopped immediately. He stood his ground and twisted his torso, pointing at the tree behind him!

“I haven’t forgotten about you, Ichika!”

-

Kazui enjoyed the lessons he had with his father. His father always called him a masochist but he only likes the company of his father than the pain that came along with it. Before his 10th birthday, his father stepped up the difficulty of chess, hide-and-seek, and it. All became a life-and-death situation IRL. He became prey in his father’s lessons. Kazui wouldn’t understand how other kids wouldn’t obey their parents. _Ichigo_ would throw him in one of the hell’s lava pool before he could even blink.

“Kazui, lemme ask ya this,” His father was ready to throw his weapon at Kazui. “What is the difference between the king and his horse?”

“Dad, is this a chess thing?”

“Associate it to whatever you want.”

“Then, the King needs-” Maybe his father thought it was funny because he just sent his sword at him. If Kazui didn’t dodge, his head would have been cut off. Talk fast, maybe that’s the message. Or just a way to relieve the tension by the definition of his father’s playfulness. Kazui went behind a tree and listened to footsteps.

“Good, now continue.” _Ichigo _appeared in front of him and purposely slowed down the speed of his sharp kick. His son had no choice but to block it. Slipping away, Kazui took note of his father’s face. Deranged and sadistic, the kind of face that Kazui usually stayed away. _Ichigo _didn’t even get out of his human body but he looked scarier than the hollows.

“DAD, YOU LOOK CRAZY!” And Kazui ran away, almost tripping on his long sword. If _Ichigo _continued to chase him, his sword would have made a cut across Kazui’s back. Out of amusement, _Ichigo _slowed down and slashed at the air. Even if it didn’t hurt Kazui, the force from the sword pushed him back. His body rolled forward into the soft sand of Hueco Mundo.

“Your answer, son?” _Ichigo _wouldn’t expect an answer right away as his son just coughed out a mouthful of sand.

At that moment, the short break became a good time to observe his father’s weapon and reaitsu. His reaitsu cloaked his entire body that less sand stuck onto him. Kazui watched the sand on his clothes fall without the need to dust it off. His weapon swung in the air like a lasso but it was still handled professionally.

“Well?”

“The King needs a trusted warrior in battle. The Horse is that piece, the one who is more important than the pawns but less important than the King. In battle, their professionalism will bring their King greatness and power. Though their King always has to run away, they don't get all the credit. So, if the King caught in battle, they-”

Kazui hummed in fear, not wanting to continue anymore. Not with the oppressing reiatsu. Little by little as he went on with his short explanation, his father’s expression hardened and the air twisted into the chilliest air, almost compared to the winter atmosphere. Kazui easily read his father’s mood and raised his sword, readying himself from the hardest impact of the day. For what was about to come, he didn’t know he was rea-

“Kazui, the lesson ends today.” _Ichigo _sheathed his sword in its scabbard. The little things mattered right now. _Ichigo _looked annoyed whenever he sheath his sword as if a part of him had to be hidden away. But this time… the look of bitterness. Kazui shifted in his place. His hands and sword behind him, hiding the shakiness from fear of being hated. Tears immediately started to fall.

“I’m sorry.” He meekly said after a few tries. Sand shifted as his father approached him, unsure of what to do. His reluctant behaviour didn’t help as Kazui cried harder. Not bothering to hide his face, _Ichigo_ kneeled down to his son’s eye level. _Ichigo _closed his eyes. Kazui remembered pointing out how terrifying his eyes were. _Ichigo_ held out his right hand and smiled, just a bit. But his son was caught up in his emotions. The kind gesture became ineffective.

“Kazui,” a whisper but his son continued crying, “Kazui, the…” But, he had nothing to say to him. _Ichigo_ placed Kazui’s forehead on his forehead, staring directly at him. “Let’s try the relaxing technique Ichigo taught me, shall we?”

“I want ice cream.”

“Icecream?” _Ichigo_ took his time to think where to get one then he chuckled.

“Why, yes, I’m going to threaten,” He picked up a sobbing Kazui who buried his face on his neck. Despite his harsh lessons and training, _‘Ichigo’_ couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Kazui as his son and for Kazui to accept _him _as his father. Even if _Ichigo _was just an imitation, “the icecream parlour to give you their high-quality ice cream.” And space ripped in front of them, welcoming them to step in.

“But you’re only getting one. Your flash step is unrefined. If you have a conscious zanpakuto, they would be enraged… to be handled such manner.”

_Ichigo_ felt butterfly touches on his neck as Kazui blinked. “I want a chocolate ice cream then.”

“You’ve always been a weird kid, Kazui.” In black space riff, Kazui only heard the distant rumbles of the abyss, as if the abyss was the throat to the beast’s stomach. He was still sobbing against his father’s neck.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Kazui. There’s nothing to apologise for. Your answer… hits home.” Kazui missed a longing look but he felt the beating heart under the clothes. “It’s your words. Don’t be afraid of it.”

Kazui hummed, remembering the question.

“What’s the difference, dad?”

…

“It’s instinct.”

“Like a hollow’s?”

“Yes.”

Kazui thought it was time to face his father but he didn’t have eye contact with him. Instead, he fumbled with his hands, only glancing up to check _Ichigo’s_ face.

“Is there another Ichigo, dad? Do you like having fun with each other?”

“12 years ago, back when he was still young and alive, I remember the excitement when I smashed Ichigo’s face into a building. If I were to say that the same feeling was _excitement_ in a different way, it was probably the longest contact I had with him, even if I was centimetres away. The festival when we lost Orihime and we had to look for her. It was fun to watch him struggle to find her with his shit reiatsu sensing.”

“We should go to an amusement park, Dad! Um, if you have time.”

“How fun. I will see you struggle to win a prize.”

“I will get one!”

“Just one?”

“I will get a hundred. If I get a hundred, give me an award.”

“Will you? I hope you didn’t get brave just for nothing.”

Since then, Kazui always double-checked the things he would say. He would be damned if he were to say hurtful things again. However, it didn’t stop him from being talkative with his father. Okay, maybe only it affected him for a few seconds. The intensive training may actually influence the speed of his thinking skills.

Enough with the changes, Kazui wanted to become someone that everyone looked up as their hope. He grew up and noticed that people tend to be happier with him around. His grandfather, his aunts, and cousin saw him as a ray of sunlight because of his musical skills. As he grew up to be a 15-year old child, he began to think of how to confront his father about his… dream to become an idol.

Kazui reluctantly opened the office’s door. He silently cringed at a memory. He remembered the time the Captain of 13th Squad, Ichika’s mother, and the Lieutenant of 6th Squad, Ichika’s father, came into the office unannounced, talking about the trouble he caused yearly. Kazui, newly learnt a method to be invisible with Yoruichi’s help, was following them quietly. His father was just sleeping around that time.

Instincts guided the rudely-awaken man to throw the medical book he was just holding. It didn’t hit the officers but it hit Kazui in the face. Immediately, his father took out his first aid kit and checked on him before the meeting with the high-ranking soul reapers.

The office, empty this time. The hospital must have called him.

Kazui sat in one of the chairs and waited. The afternoon atmosphere was enticing him to sleep. He shook his head and looked around for a distraction. His eyes landed on the picture frame his father just placed on his desk.

He usually saw it at the top of the large multipurpose bookshelf. It was his father whom he never knew looked like that before then and mother whom he never remembered. He went to get the small mirror from the table. He compared himself to them.

Hair, a shade brighter than his mother but a shade darker than his father. Eyes, combination. Face, combination. Height, eh who knows. But his father was different now. His skin paler than before. His eyes, sharper and narrower, similar to his favourite show’s anti-hero. Like the gold in granite.

He fell asleep waiting.

…

Ichigo, that dead douchebag, really did it. Zangetsu pulled his tie loose out of frustration. The body made for him made everything difficult to investigate. Another thing, the other half of Zangetsu had no leads at all. They had been looking for clues, even for the smallest one. The Soul Reaper’s investigation and Zangetsus’ investigation were independent. Both sides never disclose any information about their progress.

If Zangetsu had no leads, then so did they. He arrived, stomping towards the fridge. He got his sandwich he made that morning. He took a large bite while grabbing an orange soda. The other Zangetsu never stayed with them or else the soul reapers would trap both of them in a gigai.

“Kazui’s been waiting for you. He really look nervous all of a sudden.” Isshin just got out of his clinic, rubbing his hands with hand sanitiser.

“I’ll talk to him later.” Zangetsu finished chewing and drank the soda. He pulled out his phone and deleted three contacts in his private messages; the Soul King, the Hell King, and his other half. The first two contacts were just some bored bastards who, after all these years, wanted reports in the investigation of Ichigo’s death. The third contact acted like an advertiser for sunscreens, glasses, any products which he thought was interesting, and group therapies.

“Kisuke sent me a message from Soul Society. Apparently, you’re under house arrest for breaking one of the pillars.” Isshin ignored the glare from his son’s zanpakuto.

“Ridiculous. It wasn’t even me.”

“I know you didn’t. The monitor didn’t even say that you went to Soul Society. But who did it?” Isshin couldn’t even blame Zangetsu for being irritated to be framed for destroying a pillar.

“Tell them their incompetent, lazy, and self-righteous Soul King did it because he had a temper tantrum after I sent him away. Send the Zero Squad my ****warmest**** regards before I send them the Wrath.” Zangetsu ended it with the lowest growl before he passed Isshin. He bit the sandwich so he wouldn’t slip another set of information.

To his office. Where he found Kazui uncomfortable in the guest’s chair. His heart, yes his heart, softened. As quiet as possible, he walked towards him. He was a tad bit disappointed that Kazui didn’t wake up but Zangetsu reminded himself. Kazui was still a juvenile, who needed sleep for energy. Zangetsu shook Kazui’s shoulder as gentle as he could.

“Wake up, Prince,” The softest voice, contrasting his hard tone at Isshin a while ago. “Go to your room. You still have classes tomorrow.”

….

“Hmm-auuhhh,” His sleepy voice groaned out at the stiffness of his neck. His icy fingers touched it. Kazui enjoyed the effect of it on his skin. At the back of his mind, he heard footsteps and the soft creak of the host’s chair. Half-asleep, his mind only saw a simple floral-embroidered black tie which he recognised as a present for his father.

“Dad? Are you here?” Thinking he was dreaming, he called.

“Yes,” The acknowledging tone immediately made him jump out of the seat. Kazui panicked and hid behind the guest’s chair, peeking at this father.

“I had to walk around the town. You know, business. I just got back,” _Ichigo _placed his soda on his desk, “I heard you were waiting for me. What do you want to talk about?”

Kazui wanted to run out of the office and hide in his room. He couldn’t even stop himself from stuttering. His father sat in his chair, like a mafia leader, who looked like he would murder him before he could continue his dinner.

“N-N-N-Nothi-NGg,” His voice cracked. It was obvious that he lied.

“A tip if you’re going to lie to me, Kazui,” His father finished his sandwich, “Don’t,” Chuckling, he calmly wiped his hand on a napkin.

“...yes.” This is it. He wanted to be an idol but it meant going to South Korea, a whole new country, culture, and people. He really wanted to say that but he was scared to openly declare it. He didn’t have any plans yet. He had no facts with him yet. The rent price of an apartment in Korea. Education. Training courses. Food.

“Dad,” He slowly got out of hiding and pointed at the piano he used to practised and composed with. “I’m good with the piano.”

“I’m proud of that.”

“..and the violin.”

“Yes.” A small shift in his father’s mood. Curiosity and impatience.

“And the-”

“Yes, I know. You’re good with a lot of instruments.”

“I want to make people happy with music.”

“You’re already doing it. By existing. Alive and well.” _Ichigo _found everything amusing. Kazui felt like it would backfire on him.

“No, that’s not- I don’t mean just you guys. I mean, I want to be in a platform where everyone will see me as a way to get them out of a dark place. It is not just a dream. It might also be my purpose.”

“...”

“I want to be an idol, Dad. I want to go to South Korea to further this plan. I know they’ll be strict but you’re stricter and scarier than them. I know how to protect myself.” I know also know you won’t let me but this won’t also be the last time I will convince you. He was just rambling and he was not being persuasive.

“...”

“I will-”

“Stop.”

“...I will be-”

“Kazui, stop. It will be hard for me to decide. I… I will talk to someone about this. I have to make sure.” His father got out of his chair and, out of nowhere, his reaitsu rose. It was sudden, no warnings. Except for the short rumbling of the office. His father’s appearance changed. Gold-on-black eyes. The palest shade of white skin and hair. The new image of his father reached out for his head.

“Zangetsu!” His grandfather pounded onto the door. Kazui closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to drop on his head but nothing came. Not even the slightest touch of his fingers. Isshin busted in with his soul reaper form. His zanpakuto ready for the upcoming attack.

\---

“I swear, if you hurt Kazui while--” His intention to pacify Zangetsu was thrown out of the window. Kazui was just standing in the middle of the mess, bewildered at the events that transpired. Isshin swore that he didn’t even noticed the massive sword infront of him. He rushed towards him.

“Kazui, are you okay? What happened?”

“Ah,” Isshin waited for the answer. When his first grandson couldn’t answer, Isshin guided the boy to calm down and snap him out of his shock state. A few minutes, he got it. “I-I told Dad I want to be an idol and I want to go to South Korea so I can do it. After that, he wanted to go ask someone. He changed and disappeared.”

After Kazui mentioned South Korea, protectiveness almost stopped Isshin from listening further. His first grandson wanted to become an idol? Why he would love to see Kazui in that platform. He smiled, wanting to send a message that it was fine. He understood the situation.

“It is just exactly what he meant. Don’t worry, Kazui. He will come back and, before he does, let’s clean up, okay?” Isshin used the mess as a way to distract Kazui from his anxiety. He wanted Kazui to think of the situation differently. “If he refused, will that stop you?”

\---

“If he refused, will that stop you?”

Kazui repeated those words again and again. In his soul, a spark lead to a full-bloomed passion. He already told himself before, right? This wouldn’t be the last time he would convince his father. Kazui went out of the room and donned his cleaning clothes on. His hairband to keep his hair away from his face and his cloth to cover his nose and mouth.

“Grandpa, I can clean the room by myself. I can make it better than before.” By then, Kazui arranged everything back into place. Dusted the bookshelf. Maybe once or trice. His father really loved books. Medical to Shakespeare. Wiped the dust off his desk. The piano. He had to carefully---

“I trust my instincts. But lately, it becomes too overbearing that I can’t ignore it… Just like you! Get off me!”

“But Dad, I’m not trying to be overbearing right now! I’m just good at hugging people I haven’t seen you for a long time. Please visit me more.”

Kazui swiftly turned his whole body. His feet perfectly placed to balance him from a blow. His hands up to protect his upper torso. His overall stance was prepared to send a potential enemy away but no one was there. Just his broom and a pile of dust and scraps. He dropped it immediately and waited for the conversation to be heard once again.

“...A juvenile. My connection with Kazui is just being a provider. I won’t know what he really wants.”

“Kazui just said it, Dad. Trust me on this. Kazui is ready, both mind and body. Okay, just mind. Just as you said, a juvenile but he knows how to fight. I’m also powerful enough to defeat a high-level hollow. If I say my name, he might hear a syllable.”

“Try it. If he hears you or me…”

“Dad, dad, I can hear you! Where are you? Are you in my head? Who are you talking to?”

“...”

“Kazui! I knew it. I was just about to drop facts on our dad that we are ready to go to America.”

“Argghh, IT’S SOUTH KOREA! I won’t let you two go unless your skills surprise me.”

“I can surprise you with my-- um-- ambush hug.”

“Kazui, I will let you go if you earn his name.”

“Is he--”

“Your ever-so annoying zanpakuto? Yes.”

“Dad is joking. I’m a great person to be around. Let’s work together starting today.”

A hand touched Kazui’s shoulder at the lightest touch. Behind him, his father materialised. Kazui looked up at Zangetsu, wearing the simple white outfit version of the soul reapers. His long white hair and much more terrifying eyes made him stare at his dad longer than he thought.

“Dad, you look weird.”

“We’re both freaks of nature, Kazui. What do you expect?” His father passed him, hands on his back. He surveyed the room, humming in approval. Zangetsu approached Kazui.

“This is the first time we meet this way for a long time. You were just three years old when you saw me like this,” Zangetsu bowed at him, like how butlers greet their masters. Kazui jumped at the sudden politeness his father just portrayed. His face reddened, immediately wanting his father to return to his scary attitude. “In whatever form I will be taking, I will always be your provider.”

He rose back to his full height. Kazui never saw how confident and proud his father look at him in full view. Kazui always knew he had a great role model; resilient, inspiring, a good problem-solver, and a good leader except for being scary. He copied his father but he hid his face from the embarrassment he felt.

“I will take care of everything; passport, accommodations, money… anything. Only if you earn your zanpakuto’s name.”

“No way,” Eyes wide, Kazui slowly shook in his feet. He laughed. His expression broke down in tears and smiles. “Yes, thank you! Thank you!”

\--

“Sorry, I had to set my notes straight. So, in simple words, your dad is a tiger parent who taught you how to play the piano. Because of his lessons, you were able to play well in front of important people who are…?”

“Yeah, that part’s classified.”

“Right. Years later, you tried to convince your dad so you could study here in Korea.”

“One of the scariest moments in my life… but memorable. It leads me here, in front of you.”

“Thank you, Kazui. Are you ready for the next question?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own BLEACH. This is only for entertainment.

Chapter 2

John wrote down the details, his hand scribbling down unrecognisable notes that only he could understand. A few doodles to make it seem like he was putting more notes down. His gaze on the idol, who didn’t look away, was almost calculating on the implications of his previous answers. Plans started to form in his mind.

“Hahaha, um,” Kazui deeply breathed in after he glanced behind him. John looked behind him and saw the clock. He took note of the idol’s nervous chuckle. A worried look may imply that the session was timed. But Kazui had the expression like there was someone behind him. 

“…so the next question?”

“Right, right, as a foreigner, who is the person who helps you the most in the country? What did they do when you first got here?”

* * *

As a 15-year old boy, studying was one of his responsibilities. Add the Substitute Soul Reaper in the mix too. He worked hard to get a passing grade in his worst subjects, enough to be called average by his peers. In his soul reaper duties, it was straightforward. But he had a test soon. His body barely registered the danger as the sand for Hueco Mundo buried him into the tolerable cold.

Though he was enjoying the sand on his body, he was flinching at his future regrets of not studying. The test? He read the book and he knew the concepts and its application after he saw the pictures. Honestly, he would do it later when his dad was done with his business in Hueco Mundo.

He just had a nap. The security around his father’s territory was good enough for Kazui to explore by himself. As long as he wouldn’t be lured past the small mountain, ranged of trees made up of bones. His zanpakuto asked him concepts, and even formulas that Kazui would always answer. It wasn’t the best way to wake up but it would keep his zanpakuto distracted. 

“Let’s see,” A mumble of his zanpakuto buzzed beside his ear. Kazui wondered how he was able to check his answer, “Hey, you’re correct!”

“Really?” Kazui jumped out of his sand blanket and took out his notes, in hopes his zanpakuto wasn’t lying.

“Hurry, hurry, you might be correct!” Don’t get him to push his hopes up. They might be- Yep, they were wrong.

“Dad is right. We are not good with Physics. We should just ask him for help. He has energy-based power these days.” His zanpakuto sulked in the corner of his mind. Feeling a prickling sensation down his spine, Kazui lightly scolded his zanpakuto for doing whatever he was doing. He sat in his previous spot and began to push sand into his body again, trying to ignore the excuses his zanpakuto made.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you chose to ignore your instincts. Dad is coming with that guy with a scar soon.”

“Okay, that sounds harmless. Maybe they’re here to pick me up?”

“You wish. Hollows aren’t really like that. Sense them, stupid. Go on,” His resonating senses went beyond the forest of bone trees. The feral reiatsu and the playful reiatsu were fighting over a hollow prey. Both determined to take down the hollow. “Kazui, let’s go. You might accidentally get into the crossfire. I miscalculated how fast they are.”

“No, they must be talking about something.”

If Kazui learned how to materialise his zanpakuto, they would be looking and smiling, like they knew each other’s plan. 

“Okay, now that you said it, I’m starting to be curious. Kazui… it ain’t worth it if you don’t have a picture too.”

From his bag, Kazui pulled out his phone. “Hehehehe.”

It was a short distance for a flash step. Kazui jogged, minding the distance of the two approaching reiatsu from afar. He carefully placed a platform beneath his feet. He tested how long his feet would stick on the trunk. Once satisfied, he quickly scaled the tree and ended up on one of the lower branches, waiting for his father and the person to pass by. The branch was good enough… as long he wouldn’t take a long time chilling on it.

“So, while waiting, are we stupid or what? It feels like we should talk about it.” Blunt and had no regards towards his wielder. His question was so general. If what his zanpakuto was talking about “Stupidity is Ignorant”, then it was easy to answer that. He made mistakes because he didn’t know any better. He was young. But, it was never simple with Kazui. For Kazui, “Naivety is Simplicity”.

His friends told Kazui that because he didn’t notice what was happening around him. Kazui would answer back a couple of words then would change the topic to everyone's interest. He knew what was happening around him. He just had a cunning plan to trick people. 

“Just _an airhead_. It’s not hard to know what’s happening, especially when you learn everyone lies and hides a secret,” The zanpakuto within him stirred unhappily. Did his wielder just accuse his sword with lying? Everyone? Also their father?

“I trust Dad. He’s probably the only person who has been truthful to us for a very long time.” Let’s not forget the other Dad, who is currently travelling and still able to stay in touch. The other Dad who sent Dad sunscreens all the time. The zanpakuto liked it when he visited him in his inner world and talked about the countries he spent time in.

“Of course, I trust him!” Though he was hiding something, Kazui’s unsaid statement. Kazui was so attached to his father. He wouldn’t even believe his father was a traitor. That was just an example. His father would never be a traitor. “But, if you look at the bigger picture, zanpakuto, I wouldn’t exactly trust people easily. They have to earn it.”

If only his father would talk about the past, then Kazui would try to move on. He may not know what happened. It would try to ease something in him. His father didn’t hide it but he avoided it. At all costs.

“Skip that. I want to hear your plan!” The hype his zanpakuto emitted was contagious once he realised the tone and feeling on it. Kazui couldn’t help but to quickly introduce his lifelong plan. They were unaware of the two rapidly approaching reiatsu in the distance.

“Okay, being an airhead means there’s a high possibility of forgetting things. Hmm, hold on, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kazui had some basic knowledge with zanpakuto and their relationship with their soul reapers.

They were the extension of the soul reaper’s soul. So, by now, he understood the trust and connection between the two beings. Kazui liked to think that he and his zanpakuto were starting to understand each other.

“Nope, but I have an idea.” His zanpakuto replied, annoyed by the delay.

_JARK!_

The branch Kazui was standing on started to break. Maybe he moved too much for being hype up with his amazing plan like a villain stuck in his monologue.

“Jump off to your right, Kazui. Aim for the bushes that are totally existing!” Even if it sounded suspicious, Kazui jumped off without questioning the words of his treacherous zanpakuto.

Very treacherous indeed.

There were no bushes in his father’s territory. If there was one, it would be a hollow. Not seemed to be the case as Kazui didn’t see these ‘bushes’ his treacherous zanpakuto was talking about. Nothing, except sand.

“I ABSOLUTELy hate yo-errmpff!” He landed hard. Good thing Hueco Mundo was a desert. Fewer injuries sustained. Dad wouldn’t scold him for being reckless. The sand was cold but it didn’t do SHIT TO CALM HIM DOWN.

Silently, Kazui pushed himself up. Not caring about two adults in the middle of their competition, confused and stunned at the boy who just face planted from higher ground and limped away from them. The zanpakuto was laughing so loud, Kazui thought hollows in the area could hear him.

Zanpakuto as a part of you? Kazui never did such things to others. He followed his Aunt Yuzu’s philosophy of being a pacifist. Confucius once said, Don't do unto others what you don't want done unto you. Kazui jogged away to a secluded place, repeating the words with extreme malice.

“Aww, Kazui, you were not paying attention to your surroundings.”

…

“Kazui?” Worried.

“I forgive you, partner. You’re just playing around like what my friends would do. At the end of the day, I’m not ****hurt****. So I forgive you.”

“Hahaha, I can almost see your halo over here, partner. I’m glad you understand. Anyways, what were you saying about being an airhead?”

“What? Are you calling me an airhead, partner?”

“Um, you said you had a plan about being an airhead? What is it?”

“We had a plan of being an airhead? Why, partner?”

“Nevermind, clearly, your IQ went down by 50 per cent after that fall.”

** **“Haha, that’s mean, ** ** ** _ **partner** _ ** ** **.”** **

Kazui was a good only-child of _Kurosaki Ichigo_ and Kurosaki Orihime. His words said he forgave his zanpakuto. Surely, his kind heart said it too. But Kazui replayed the memory of his fall for the hundredth time. That small part desperately tried to live but anger was quickly consumed it.

The anger was fueling his mental energy that the name of his zanpakuto was at the tip of his tongue. He would have blurted it out if not to his father stepping in front of him and grabbing his clothing’s collar before he could trip onto the rocks.

_“You’re gonna get it soon, dumbass. I’m watching you.”_ Kazui made sure not to let it slip into their link. Kazui turned around and saw the towering figure of his father and a familiar arrancar behind him. Masking his pain and anger, he smiled like nothing happened. His hands on air, waving like what he usually did when he was going to share something.

“Dad, guess what?” He smiled.

“You fell from nowhere and you acted like nothing happened.”

“_oh shit._” Kazui smiled wider at his zanpakuto’s terrified tone. _Ichigo _huffed as his son took his time to look for excuses.

“Oh, I was looking for small lizard hollows in the trees. Next thing I know, the branch broke and I fell,” When Kazui was nervous, his lies were easy to determine. Anger made it easy to hide. Kazui, who was on everyone’s good side, knew how to control his anger and use it.

Just like how he was ****passionate ****on how to get back at his unnamed zanpakuto. Kazui saw the suspicion in his father’s eyes. In order not to be caught, Kazui pointed at the person behind _Ichigo_.

“Why is Grimmjow here?” And so, he used his airhead-ness as an excuse. _Ichigo _gently patted the white sand away from his son’s hair. That was the time Kazui only noticed his appearance. He brought up his hands so he could cover his embarrassed face. Fortunately, his father was protective of him that he would unconsciously hide Kazui from others before he introduced his son.

“I was-” _Ichigo _smirked, arrogant from the previous wins in each competition. Kazui quickly took that time to pat the white sand away from his soul reaper costume. “Testing Grimmjow. That idiotic house cat thinks he is some hot shit or something.”

“Fuck you.” Kazui picked up the word and immediately put on his most innocent look. His slowly maturing looks still retained his big doe-like eyes, making the look effective. He gasped as he peeked at Grimmjow. The man sneered at him.

“Did you really lose?” For some reason, his unnamed- also ungrateful- zanpakuto was silent. _Ichigo _looked back at his rival, expecting an honest answer.

“Don’t call me that,” Grimmjow wavered under the expectant eyes. _Ichigo _chuckled while patting his son’s head.

“Anyways, Kazui, Grimmjow here is considered to be a lazy employee by Lady Harribel herself. Since I’m under the custody of different factions, my requests had to be monitored closely… like a goddamn prisoner.”

Oh, here we go again with the complaints. 

“Ask him about the request.” His unnamed zanpakuto finally made himself known after a few minutes of silence.

“A request, Dad?” Kazui felt a nudge as his zanpakuto pushed his way in into his awareness, still respecting the boundaries of his master.

“Given that Nel and the Tres Bestias are busy with the formation of the Las Noches and its residents, Grimmjow is just one of the hundred peacekeepers.”

“Guards, dumbass… one of the ****guards****.”

“Imagine how surprised I am when Lady Harribel gave Grimmjow away as one of the best caretakers in Las Noches. He also learns quickly and adapts to the environment.”

Kazui quickly knew what his dad was implying. Grimmjow would be his caretaker in Korea. Made a lot of sense. Seven years ago, Kazui met Grimmjow alongside Lady Harribel and her Fraccions and Nelliel. The meeting was not simple, to say the least.

Sure, the females were cooing at him but they were not exactly the best caretakers. They were more likely to watch him break his toys and ineffectively try to calm him down. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had his way with children. Kazui was confused why he was better than them but he heard stories about Arrancars who instinctively remember their habits from their human life.

“What’s it for?” He was going to humour his father.

“Competition, just to see how smart and strong enough he is to protect you once you’re in training. There are no new Espada but, lately, nothing is happening in Las Noches so it’s fine,” Grimmjow was about to protest but, “I won those competitions Grimmjow. It’s also an order from Lady Haribel to send you with Kazui. What are you going to do, beat me into submission?”

The arrogant smirk from _Ichigo _definitely rubbed off the wrong way. Seeing the way they stared down at each other, Kazui wanted to stay and not study anymore. The upcoming fight was way more entertaining than studying for a trial exam. Thank god, his physics teacher was so kind. Kind enough to give them their first and final trial exam for the whole year.

“That was just round one! Come and fight me, you freak!” Grimmjow raised his sword at _Ichigo_

“This will take long for him to accept defeat,” Kazui’s father lightly dusted his clothes and walked back into the competition. The hollow prey long was gone, they would be proud because they lived to tell the tale. Kazui grabbed a snack from his bag, shaking his head in amusement. The smell of his snacks gathered attention from the forest.

Soon, a few lizard hollows slowly approached him while cautiously glancing at the fight was going on between two high-ranking hollows. Kazui gladly fed one of them which escalated into a burst of Galaga noises. His zanpakuto made a murmur that sounded like it was in the sound range of the hollow lizards.

“Partner, are you perhaps part lizard?”

“Heh, why don’t you see for yourself? Train more and maybe you’ll be able to see it!”

_Trust me, partner. Once I see you, you’re gonna get it. _Kazui enthusiastically fed the lizards in his lap. Some fell asleep in his lap. A few brave ones stayed awake. Most of the lizards bit his hand and scattered away in a hurry. Once in a good distance away from the fight, they all looked back at Kazui before digging into the sand. Kazui would have run after them and scold them for biting his hand. Until his unnamed zanpakuto mumbled.

“Aww, they thanked you. With a kiss.” Kazui will trust his partner’s words for now ****but he would someday get it.**** The little reptiles in the territory were cute. He wished he could understand them. He returned to watch the fight until, 3 hours later, while he was sleeping, it concluded with few victories in Grimmjow’s title but, in the overall competition, he lost. Kazui was disappointed that he missed his chance to see an arrancar, losing their edge to the point of unleashing their released form.

* * *

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the permit you filed to live in the Living World has been sent to your quarters. The 13 Court Guards Squad’s Commander General and Las Noches’s Lady approved of your reason. Your reason is-”

“I know why. You don’t have to-”

“- to supervise Kurosaki Kazui in part of (……) under the guise of a relative and to give Las Noches information for organisation and technology for Las Noches, is that correct?”

“.…yes.”

_“Why are you down? You should be happy, Grimmjow, sir. Lady Haribel is giving you a vacation for 5 years.”_

“THAT’S NOT IT, DUMBASS!”

Nelliel ordered him to stop before he could choke the obnoxious arrancar. She went to another passageway, looking for snacks.

“Nelliel likes people who can take care of small children, you know,” The arrancar said, hoping to convince Grimmjow to stop trying to murder her, “Think about it.”

It only stopped Grimmjow for a few seconds. He punched her on her cheek, purposely avoiding her mask. She was thankful he did as it would have been painful that it would hurt for months.

* * *

“Congratulations, Kazui. Hooray! Welcome, welcome to the place where most of the Prince’s desires happen. The next part is learning my name-”

“Angels fall from grace and the killing begins, (…).”

“Wha-HUh? Y-you know my name and even the release phrase?? But how?”

“I heard you say it a couple of times in the middle of my sleep for 2 months. I pretended not to hear from you. Now, prepare.”

“Clever boy.”

CRACK- AAAAHHH!!

It took for their Dad to come and scold them so they could break the fight. A one-hour lesson about the bond of the wielder and zanpakuto started. The other half of their Dad arrived and extended it to a 2-hour long lesson. It turned out (…) needed a close eye. Nothing seemed to go his way but he should have had an idea with being a zanpakuto.

* * *

In front of the towering boxes was Kazui, standing in front of his new home in an apartment complex. It was small but there were enough bedrooms for a small family and a good-sized kitchen.

As he was entering, he greeted the wife next door and she replied with a smile towards him and a cold glare to his companion. Grimmjow silently sneered at her for being overly cautious. Kazui simply told him it was justified because he was smoking in front of her child. In a no-smoking building.

He told Grimmjow they were going to get kicked out before they could ever move into their new home. Grimmjow didn’t listen but went to the balcony to finish his cigarette.

They resumed with the task on hand until midnight. Unpacking every box and putting all their belongings in their respective rooms. The furniture was right in each room. Beds, chairs, small couches, table, and a small tv. 

The warm white of the apartment provided a comfortable feeling in Kazui’s soul. In contempt to this feeling, there was a nostalgic feeling in him that made him sad. The dining table was just beside the living room without a border.

Well, this was new. He was used to seeing his family sitting together. Kazui settled down on the chair, eyeing the food on the table. It was unsettling that he could hear only the dinnerware scraping the plate. Not a story that happened a while back. He wasn’t alone per say. Grimmjow’s body was in his private room. He was still waiting for a package, an artificial soul. His guardian told him that he would be surveying the place so he knew where to go for food and snacks.

Kazui ate the curry Grimmjow made. He thought about what happened. Kazui would have been with Grimmjow but, for the past few days, he had been stressing in applying to learn the country’s language near the apartment. Grimmjow applied for the class too but Kazui had no idea if he would attend it. Unfortunately, he had to travel an hour and a half to get to the language class. He promised his grandfather not to be involved with soul reaper duties for a month. Wait, no. He emphasised that he would not even use his supernatural abilities for a whole month.

It was a good thing the class he applied to would start next week on Tuesday. Kazui went to bed after realising he almost had no energy to be stressing about it. He stressed about how to communicate, how to pay for a ticket, and even how to avoid getting lost. It was a lot for him that, when he finished washing the dishes and went to bed, he realised he had no energy to spare.

He closed his eyes, and, later, he was dreaming. Kazui adored the wet grass. It caressed his whole being. It tickled his skin. He paid no mind to it. This place; his inner world. His zanpakuto spirit… was there. Somewhere. Nearby.

A figure overshadowed him and a clawed hand poked his cheek.

He didn’t pay the figure any attention. He just wished he could go for 5 days without stressing over little things in an unknown place. His mind simply shrugged it off as he went deeper into sleep. The figure rose from its crouch, its arms were short but they were satisfied they made careful contact with their master’s skin.

Their tail swung back and forth as it was new. They were amazed by how sharp their eyes were and how attentive they were in their surroundings. They were satisfied in their soul reaper form too but transforming into this was fun and made everything exciting for them.

They murmured in their master’s ears. They hoped it helped him. The figure circled their master, sniffing the air for trouble. They were off to another part of the inner world. It was easier to explore in this form.

It was almost 4 when Grimmjow came back. The dishes were washed and no Kazui on sight. He put the finishing touches in the house. The picture frames, flower vases, and a few house accessories. After that, he thought of the routine he would follow because he had an annoying charge to look after. He checked on Kazui, who was buried under his blanket and pillows. Once he slipped into his body, the arrancar fell asleep, thanking his past self for reading breakfast, lunch, and dinner recipes.

The boys slept throughout the day. A well-deserved sleep.

Grimmow woke up first and immediately went to the kitchen to cook. Kazui was still dead to the world though he seemed bigger than before. He heard from Zangetsu that Kazui had a habit of hoarding and destroying his possessions. His room was still brand new. He should look out for any mess. Though his size was concerning, did he break something and keep it under the cover? And sleep with it?

The only sources of light from the room were from three large glass containers that housed his charge’s pets. It wasn’t really enough to get a proper look at Kazui who was still sleeping. Anyways, Grimmjow liked roasting something today. He left the kitchen so he could drop his body off in his room. He stretched his whole body, feeling the familiarity of his spiritual body. He only had to eat because of his fake body. 

Grimmjow grabbed the ingredients, opened the balcony’s glass door, and flew off the distance. In his charge’s room, Kazui stretched his hind legs, his neck, forelimbs, and tail. His jaws pleasantly shuddered as he drowsily crooned. He yawned, his razor-sharp teeth exposed, and chomped back down. Shifting his position in his bed, Kazui made a sleepy bellow. Slowly coming into his senses, his tongue flicked. 

Grimmjow came back later with roasted pork and a smug look on his face. He could barely hold his smile and the pork but he saw the whole apartment. Shredded boxes and ripped curtains. Grimmjow looked at it in horror. He was planning on ripping the boxes and curtains for stress-relief.

A rumbling on the other side of the apartment, accompanied by a silent yet vibrating growl. Not territorial per se. I’m here, merely saying it in a universal way without giving away their location.

Grimmjow recognised a hollow. He paced around the living room, worried that, sometime around when he was gone, a hollow could have entered. The smell of blood was not present so Kazui was not hurt.

Zangetsu already took the precaution, giving Kazui his bandages as his scent and reiatsu alone were enough to scare the powerful hollows away from his territory.

Grimmjow didn’t know about the weaker ones but there was evidence that weaker hollows tend to hang around the powerful hollows who had no interest in eating them; hence, the small hollows that Kazui liked to play around with.

There was no evidence of a break-in but the bandages in one particular box were gone. Only hollows and arrancars like him would know about the importance of the bandages. His Pesquisa told him nothing was out of place. Kazui was still in the apartment. A little off.

The rumbling continued as he walked around the apartment. It stopped when Grimmjow was nearing the source. It was in the direction of one of the bedrooms. Sharp nails were scratching the floor as the subject scurried away. He gave chase to it, using sonido.

He made a sharp turn to the source of the sound and found himself outside Kazui’s room. With the door open, the bandages were in the middle of the room. Grimmjow knew it was a trap. Laid bare in front of him. Luring him with curiosity into the room. The silent rumbling was enough to subtly send vibration across the room. No way in hell, he would enter the room to be mauled apart by a boy.

“There’s roasted pork in the kitchen.” The rumbling stopped and it turned into a pleasant snort. A hollow resembling a reptile standing on two legs dropped in front of him. Tattoos marked its smooth back into a pattern. His yellow-gold eyes stared at him with respect. Grimmjow was reminded of the appearance, a hybrid. Not entirely a reptile.

Using closed-mouth vocalisation, the reptile-like hollow politely gave him a warm trill and asked for ground as he would like to try the roasted pork. Grimmjow moved and let Kazui pass him. The night was eventful.

Grimmjow wished for any gods from Hueco Mundo, Human World, and Soul Society not to let this happen again.

* * *

“For your first day, you were out of it?” John didn’t like to assume. Kazui had a lot of weird answers and stories.

“O-oh, right, I think it was because I was jetlagged?? B-But I tried… I tried to play it cool.”

“Wow, your relative must be so patient.” Kazui chuckled, not understanding why this guy didn’t notice his obvious lie.

“Nope, he’s not. He was ready to kick me out if it ever happened again.”

“Did it happened again?” Kazui’s smile slightly showed off his handsome features.

“Let’s just say…”

* * *

It was a good memory, the dream was. Outside was a chilly night and no one was at home, except Ichigo. Zangetsu’s eyes never drifted from his beloved King. His eyelashes slowly fluttered as his affectionate gaze shocked himself. His King wasn’t doing anything but he was infatuated. He shouldn’t have given his King his modified robes but he wanted to wear it. Ichigo was muttering something under his breath as he studied his notes. He pulled the warm clothing he had around him and buried his face into the fur that tickled his face.

“I like this.” His King’s words surprised him.

“That old thing? I’m planning on making another one,” Zangetsu smiled as different designs in his head popped up.

“Well, can I have it?” Ichigo laughed as he studied the robe. He backed down though because Zangetsu looked offended.

“Nevermind,” Ichigo undressed the robes and pressed it back to Zangetsu who was still processing Ichigo’s request. Zangetsu blinked as his old robe was back at his arms. He looked back at Ichigo smiling apologetically.

“No, it’s- Ichigo, what?” Zangetsu sputtered. His ears were turning light blue.

“It’s a nice robe.”

“Well, it’s yours now!” He threw his robe to Ichigo. His King flinched away from his seat as Zangetsu jumped his bed. His robes open for its new master.

“Zangetsu, it’s fine. You don’t have to give it to me-” His hands up for surrender but Zangetsu was focused on his mission.

“I want to give it to you, Ichigo!”

rrrRRRRiiiIIINNnngg!

Zangetsu grumbled and glanced over his shoulder. His phone beside his bed lamp was creating the loudest noise in the household. It was one of his favourite memories with Ichigo. Zangetsu violently threw a small tantrum as the phone annoyingly rang for attention. Calming down, he ignored it and closed his eyes. It paused.

Zangetsu waited for a few seconds and went back to sleep. The phone rang again. It irked him to the point of intensely punching his pillow and throwing it across the room. Throwing the pillow gave him short satisfaction but, immediately after that, he realised he had nothing to muffle the annoying sound. The phone may be replaceable but that shit was expensive.

Zangetsu reviewed every person in the hospital before he returned home. None of them was going to kick the bucket tonight so why? He just wanted to sleep without interruption. He already told the nurses to call him for the worst.

On the other side of the room, his hand-held intercom radio was long-ranged which was in the frequency of the hospital’s emergency hotline and it had been silent for the whole night. He and Kisuke hacked the private hotline discreetly.

Uryuu, Ryuuken, and Isshin were against it but they let it go as he had the protection of Soul Society, Las Noches, and the Vizards. It was in the contract for Zangetsu to continue the doctor’s line of work.

Initially, they let it go because it made him one of the first responders for the ER patients who would soon arrive in the hospital. It was quiet though. Zangetsu finally got up and groaned when he saw Grimmjow’s name.

He answered the phone.

“KAZUI, calm down!” Excited chirps and leg thumping was heard on the other line. The sound of a young one. An excited one at that.

A few clicks and the exciting sounds died off in the background. Grimmjow was back on the phone.

“Is there a leash specifically made for Kazui?”

And Zangetsu could see the situation though he had no answer for the question. Not once did he ever thought about putting Kazui on a leash. It only happened one time and Kazui used to be so small that he could fit in his arms.

One look from Zangetsu was enough to make him stand down and play nice.

“It’s probably safe to let go of him.”

“Ah no!” Grimmjow snapped at him, “He’s eager to go out and hunt something. Just so you know, there’s an unlimited supply of humans here.”

“Did you feed him?” Zangetsu just wanted to go to sleep.

“Three times, big meals!” He pulled the phone away from his ear as his son’s guardian shouted, “He’s been a hollow since yesterday.”

“He’s probably just tired.”

“No, he’s not. He wants to go outside and wreak havoc.”

“Oh look,” Zangetsu yawned before continuing with a sarcastic tone, “You have a partner in crime now. I don’t see the problem. I’m hanging up.”

“DO YOU HAVE A LEASH?” Zangetsu swore he heard Grimmjow curse him.

“I don’t have one! Why would I even need to leash Kazui? Just take him to my territory. Nothing bad will happen there.”

Zangetsu hung up and went back to sleep. He would see to it tomorrow if he was up to it. Nah, he already made up his mind. He would stay at home. Laze around. Ambush Isshin whenever he felt like it. He went back to sleep a few seconds later.

* * *

It was the 2nd night of Kazui being a hollow. Grimmjow watched his charge pursue a hollow in the invisible border between Zangetsu’s territory and the no-hollow’s land. Kazui ran after hollows from left to right.

A few reptile friends came by and wished they hadn’t. A large hollow came down and growled at them to run. Kazui’s friendly gesture was interpreted as a threat. They gave danger calls for others and asked for help. They tried to snap at Kazui in desperation how it wasn’t a play at all. Their small bodies were adapted for speed and energy conversation but they were chased down until exhaustion. Grimmjow felt bad for them. 

Grimmjow threw a huge log at a considerable distance. It landed between Kazui and the small hollows. Out of sheer luck and adrenaline, the final burst of stamina left was enough for the hollows to return to the deeper forest of Zangetsu’s territory. Thankfully, Kazui stopped and chased bigger yet still weak hollows. They must have been enjoying their routine before an energetic juvenile hollow crashed into them and put his foot on their face. Like he just took down prey then letting them go.

They scurried away for safety, though Kazui meant no harm.

Soon, and thank the heavens, Kazui stopped chasing the nth hollow of the night and dragged himself back into his father’s territory. He saw his other friends and politely crooned at them, telling them that the play was fun.

Most of them froze when they saw him. With bodies working up to the point of fatigue, they struggled to run away in a hurry. Others ran up the trees with their sharp claws. Others preferred digging at a fast rate. Some went back into their well-made burrow and closed it.

Looking back at his actions, Kazui chittered as an apology.

When none of his reptile friends responded, he dejectedly bent down and dug the sand underneath him with his forelimbs. Grimmjow predicted it but he wouldn’t catch his charge.

Kazui crashed and curled his body on the cold sand. His tail swished in the air and gathered the sand onto his body, effectively covering him. It then dropped to the ground and disappeared into the sand by gentle swishes. His body could maintain temperature this way in Hueco Mundo.

If Grimmjow didn’t pay attention, he would have lost Kazui as his alabaster skin camouflaged into the sand. Grimmjow finally had the time to breathe and went to sleep a few minutes later.

…

The third day of Kazui being a hollow, Kazui looked outside from the apartment’s window. He just had a huge meal that would last him 1 and a half days. He remembered to thank his guardian. He had manners after all. With his sharp eyes, he saw the playground from far away and wanted to check it.

Grimmjow glared at his hollow charge, already planning on ditching the boy in the middle of the unknown city. Heavy bags from the lack of sleep, he groaned at the request. As weak as noodles, he dragged his body to the balcony.

Kazui followed his guardian, pointing in the northeast direction. He squinted, looking around for a playground. He saw it but it was far. Grimmjow lightened up as he thought of a devilish idea.

“If I told you to stay here, will you stay?” Kazui’s response was a suspicious snort and a late nod. Slowly but surely, Grimmjow turned the lights on in his charge’s room. Distracted by the light, Kazui dashed to his room.

Maybe let his guardian underestimate him? That could work. Kazui almost forgot that Grimmjow was a high-ranking arrancar. He could be fast if he wanted to. Nevermind, Kazui liked the light anyway.

As fast as he could in his human body, Grimmjow immediately grabbed his wallet and slammed the door shut to loudly proclaim he was gone. Grimmjow broke into a rush, insensitively pushing men and women as he passed them. As a human, his Pesquisa was a little bit off as his reiatsu was muffled.

And, being a curious hollow he was, Kazui took advantage of the muffled Pesquisa to follow. He changed his mind. He found out the apartment’s doorknob was a lever-type and it was easy to open once he realised how to unlock it with his forelimbs.

The night brought a wave of new people. Those who enjoy their date, those who drink with their colleagues, anyone was interesting for him. Kazui breathed in the smoke from a street food seller. She was handing out a delicious snack to a short teen. Kazui could identify everyone’s genuine and fake feelings.

Kazui dodged everyone around him, enjoying the challenge it gave him. His tail purposely knocked out some items from anyone’s hand or from a seller’s stall. It was funny that he would stop and snort at their reactions.

Grimmjow made a sharp turn to the hardware store. He dashed around. Kazui entered the hardware store and, as an avid jumper, he leaped onto the top of the shelf. Kazui tilted his head in curiosity. He watched his guardian make his way to every aisle.

Grimmjow seemed to be a difficult customer as he paid no attention to the employees trying to stop him. Kazui snorted as Grimmjow grabbed something and dashed to the cashier. Right away, he paid for it, answered the employee’s question. 

“No bag,” and booked it.

Kazui followed, enjoying his freedom to move around. Once they were a block away, he called for his guardian. Grimmjow almost crashed into a pole as he turned to the alleyway.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kazui was curious about his intended destination. His answer only deep croon, while shaking his head, allowing his neck to release stress. 

He glanced around the adequately lighted alley. On the other end of the alley was an eatery. Oh, his teeth dripped with saliva as his tongue flicked. He could taste different cuisines from his position. He wanted to go and eat again. Grimmjow huffed and, in the middle of the alley, draped the rope around Kazui. Whatever they see would be what they see. 

Kazui remembered the leash thing yesterday. Surprisingly, Grimmjow still went for this idea. His guardian checked for people then focused himself back on the task. Kazui wanted to see the human’s hilarious reactions when they saw him in the playground. He did a small bounce and it earned a ‘tsk’ from Grimmjow.

Kazui was still as his guardian worked. Finished, Grimmjow chuckled, backing away to look at his creation. Impressed at the work, Kazui walked around, testing the way he can move. Though mostly comfortable with the results, Kazui voiced his concerns. He rumbled as he thought that something was missing. 

Kazui glimpsed at Grimmjow who was anxious that Zangetsu would come with just one call. Kazui was pretty sure he could handle it. Now that this was done, Kazui couldn’t wait. He did a warm-up bounce.

Once satisfied, his body lowered, hovering over the ground. His legs tensed, preparing for take off. He only growled to warn Grimmjow before he launched himself into the ground.

“YWAHD!!” Grimmjow found out a way to combine three sentences; _Yo_, _what the fuck_, and _God damn_. All at once. No one noticed. Only him.

Kazui ignored that. Kazui was finally outside in the park at night. He wouldn’t stop just because someone was startled. In the playground, he chewed on everything. It was late, no one was in the playground. No hilarious reactions at all.

Grimmjow scolded him but he didn’t care about anything at all. He just went back to sleep. Kazui snapped his jaws at him. Irritated because no one would scream in horror or approach him in curiosity. The rope was short but long enough for him to catch a slow hollow and playfully bite it.

It went back to Hueco Mundo, whining at their injury. Kazui snorted, happy he at least scared someone. He was a tad bit disappointed in himself though. They must have been new around the area. he should have greeted them and asked them for a play. 

Back to his activity, his sharp teeth already damaged the swings, the rope jungle gym, and the playhouse near him. Not very durable, these things. Kazui rested on his side, his arms crossed and his legs flailed in frustration. A simple bite from him was harmful to his friends. He wanted someone durable to bite. 

His reptilian friends in Hueco Mundo loudly protested for him to be mindful of his teeth. Other small hollows, the mammalian and the amphibian types, were too afraid to correct him. He just wanted to evolve to have a human-like form, similar to his father.

Kazui peered at the rope. His teeth were itching to easily bite the offending item. He slowly neared the rope and opened his jaws. He immediately retracted. As much as he would want to explore the new place, he didn’t want to be on anyone else’s bad side.

Grimmjow was enjoying his dream but a loud call from Kazui shattered it. He fell down and hit his head on the grass. It was time to go.

Anyways, the fourth day was boring. Kazui slept the whole day. Grimmjow rested for 18 hours. He cooked for himself. They both woke up with sores all over their body. They were pretty quiet for most of the time. Their tolerant neighbours were thankful for this moment. Everyone wasn’t ready for the 5th day.

—

5th day was the final and eventful day.

In the morning, they cleaned the whole apartment. Grimmjow with the broom and Kazui with the plastic. Kazui listened to his guardian’s words. He collected the trash into the plastic bags with his forelimbs. It was similar to human hands with the appearance but a limited range. He barked, telling Grimmjow that he was off to the dumpster. 

With the plastic bag, Kazui pulled the apartment’s front door. He ran out and heard a startled gasp of a 13-year old boy. The boy was just climbing the stairs, staring at the door that opened by itself. Completely frozen. His clothes branded, and the trendy hairstyle of the year. 

Dropping the plastic bags, amused, Kazui approached him and stopped at least 5 feet away.

The guy had no idea what was going on. He seemed to be visiting someone in the building. Sensing no one in the hallway, Kazui looked at him straight in his eyes. He waited for the right moment, his muscles relaxed but ready to spring into action. The boy released a breath of air, muttering under his breath.

Powerful legs held back to leap off a small distance, his claws in a threatening display, jaws wide open and eyes narrowed. His zanpakuto approved of this and the hollow in his soul stirred. Despite his actions, the boy stayed the same then he went on with his plans.

Kazui could be quite sadistic. He would make sure that the boy had a good scare. He felt sorry for him as he was a target for his satisfaction. Kazui grabbed the plastic bags with great speed. Dashed around the boy. His tail wrapped around ankles. Feeling a loose hold on his ankles and the rattling of the plastic bags, the 13-year old boy called for his friend, scared, but Kazui didn’t care.

He dragged the boy to the second floor. So, for three flights of stairs, the boy screamed for help the whole time. Grimmjow ignored the scream. As long as Kazui wasn’t hurting them physically, he was fine with it. Kazui would not use his power around humans. He knew the consequences. A dropkick from his father, a punch in the head from his grandfather, and two disappointed stares from his aunts. 

Kazui got back with a bounce in his steps. After that, the rest of the day was peaceful. However, Kazui and Grimmjow were worried that they wouldn’t want to go outside. This peaceful day might be a sign of a disastrous evening. They were relieved nothing had happened yet.

* * *

Things were just getting started because, far away, Zangetsu had a two-day vacation.

He spent it alone in his office drinking in front of Ichigo’s picture. Now that Kazui was in another country, Zangetsu felt the house became empty. Zangetsu’s office was a new addition to the house after a massive renovation.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu hid it as a way to get over the deaths of two family members. They were open to Zangetsu that they sometimes see Masaki and Ichigo interacting with each other. Changing the whole house was, in fact, convenient that time or at least Zangetsu made it convenient.

Broken walls, doors, windows, and the painful past… looking back, it hurt.

Zangetsu didn’t believe their collective hallucination until his shared anger with the Other Zangetsu suddenly disappeared. That day, he thought he heard Ichigo calling his name. Zangetsu would admit if he was asked what he felt like at that moment.

He was back to the old days when Ichigo would finally call him without fear. He instinctively ran in the other direction he was heading. Jumped to the air and enjoyed the familiar wash of euphoria as he turned into his sword form.

From their communication link, the Other Zangetsu did so too and was on his way to the location. For once, he was happy ever since he parted with Kazui for school that day. As he was in the air, he knew something was wrong because… where was Ichigo to catch him before he landed on the ground?

Representatives from the Soul Reapers, Arrancars, and Vizards came immediately. Friends came too. They saw a lone sword, laying in the middle of the road, and wondered what made him transform. Zangetsu was too heartbroken to tell them. He was confined in a glass container for a few days. Isshin would call in sick for him. 

He was thankful for this vacation. He had a rough few days without his son. He no longer had to think about someone else. He had to think about himself this time. Zangetsu knew he was never good at that. Every time he downed a drink, the pain grew. It was fine because it was real.

It was the only indication that the _Ichigo _in front of him was not real.

His drunken mind’s eye saw him, looking at the shelf for the novels Zangetsu collected. Zangetsu gulped, before smiling at the hallucination who was preoccupied with his thoughts.

“How are you… my king?” It felt weird saying that. After all these years.

“Oh, nothing interesting is going on. Do you need anything?” _Ichigo_ glanced at Zangetsu, unaware of everything.

Zangetsu wanted to push this image away because he knew it was a dream. He pinched himself. It wasn’t. He knew it was a hallucination. Not the collective one. He remembered the bottle of alcohol and an empty glass in his hands. He poured the strong drink into the cup. _Ichigo _watched him do so.

“I need you back.”

“I’m right here, stupid.” Zangetsu threw his head back, forcing the alcohol down his throat. After that, he begrudgingly wiped the liquid and sarcastically chuckled at _Ichigo_.

The pain flourished in his chest like weed in an unkempt garden. The bitterness of the situation was outweighing the sweetness. You’re not here. You’re dead. There must be something to prove to him that he is not real.

“Ichigo, do you remember the time you lost Orihime?” Shaking hands, heart pumping in his ears, Zangetsu yet again poured alcohol into the glass.

“Hahaha, yes, the thing is; I was the one who got lost. Not Orihime.” _Ichigo _never knew that. Not once did Orihime or Zangetsu tell him that. He was so wasted that he blacked out. This _Ichigo_ was just Zangetsu’s imagination.

“...”

“...” _Ichigo _sat on the chair in front of him, a book in hand. He was a cruel one in nature.

None of them spoke to each other as Zangetsu, for the first time he lived in the world, put his face on his hand. Discouraged with how things were turning out for him. He leaned back to his chair, sighing. He took a peek at _Ichigo _who didn’t disappear on him. He was relieved, he was angry, he was hurting.

“It was hilarious, Ichigo.” He laughed until he noticed a pearl fell down. Once it came in contact with his jacket, a small wet dot appeared. “How about the exam?”

“Back in university? You were the one who took it. You’re amazing.”

Sick and forced to come, Ichigo passed out in the middle of his walk to the exam room. Frustrated, Zangetsu took the exam and passed it with flying colours. When his wielder woke up, he told Ichigo that Ichigo had a blackout, kept on moving forward, until he passed the test and needed to be taken to the clinic.

It was ridiculous.

The real Ichigo knew it but he let Zangetsu think he tricked him. Zangetsu found out anyway. They both act like the lie happened. An inside joke between them. And Zangetsu never let him hear the end of it if Ichigo ever got sick again. The sickness was… deeper than Zangetsu imagined. It was just the start of a domino stack. 

“Why does it feel like we’re not here to talk about the memories?” The imitation was fixated on him.

“Hey, Zangetsu, remember our last fight?”

No. He would not remember it.

“Come on, don’t go there.” He silently wanted _Ichigo _to go there.

“Why did you attack me? You know I was going to explain. You never let me,” As he stood, _Ichigo _slammed his hands on the table. Nothing was heard.

“How could you, Zangetsu? If you did what I asked you to do, I asked you to wait. Why didn’t you listen to your King, Horse?”

I was angry that you kept secrets from us. He was going to explain. I never let him. How could I?! I should have known his place. 

How many times did Zangetsu say that and blame himself? He knew it. This _Ichigo _was just the cruel reflection of his grief.

“Calm down.”

“Always,” The ghost of _Ichigo _slid into the table. His lower half gone. He slowly moves towards him. “I turn in my coffin, knowing I can’t be here. Orihime and I would have been happy. Kazui gets to grow up with his ****real ****parents.”

“Yes, I know. I saw you. You were just there, behind the glass, in the coffin. Like you were just sleeping. It took all of me not to call for you to wake up.” He stood up then chugged down the whole bottle. The pain overwhelmed his heart as he finished it. Zangetsu bent over his table as he sucked the air for breath. His hair spilling over his shoulder.

“Well, guess what? It happened,” Calmly, he raised his head. Expression unreadable but his eyes glinted with sadness, “You disappeared but we found you… alive! You didn’t hang on to life. You didn’t tell anyone what was wrong. No one was able to help. Every second, we all counted. If only you just told us what was wrong. And, I’m sorry, three hours later, you died! Orihime followed after you. Kazui was devastated to find out Orihime was gone,” Zangetsu wasn’t angry. He was… he didn’t even know why he felt this way over this imitation. “What would happen if he also found out you’re gone too?”

Everything was raw and the alcohol intensified it. Anger, despair, bargain… and there’s hope within him? That couldn’t be. 

“...”

“_Ichigo_?”

“It must have been hard for you and everyone, huh? My death and Orihime’s death.”

“Wha-”

“No closure.” _Ichigo _was back at his seat. Zangetsu knew this was not the real Ichigo but he smiled like the real one. The kind of smile that you see from him and knew everything was going to be alright.

“Everyone will find it someday.” Zangetsu blinked and he saw _Ichigo_, holding a book in the most comfortable outfit he knew. Pyjamas. “Even you, Zangetsu and the Old Man. Tell Kazui the past. It will help you three heal from this emotional pain.”

“I need confirmation. I don’t want to believe I killed you.”

“You know you didn’t. When you found me, I had no injuries. Is that good enough?”

“No.”

“Don’t let guilt trap you in that mentality. What happened to the ‘Abandon your fear’ motto? ”

“...shiro…” The voice of the old man snapped him out, concerned. Their communication link was strong that each other’s voice would bring back one of them into the real world. The most reliable alarm clock. On Zangetsu’s line, it was silent. Yhwach, the other Zangetsu yet not entirely Zangetsu, reached out.

“Do you want to visit Kazui with me? I haven’t seen him for three days.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Should we tell him about Ichigo?”

“...I think it is best to do so.”

* * *

Every second, the night was slowly taking over the afternoon sky. The silent dusk was subtly accompanied by whispers of low croons and deep grumbles. Grimmjow sank into the chair he recently bought with the fund he got from Lady Harribel. He was almost dozing off but he remained strong. He had someone to look after. Speaking of his charge, Kazui hadn’t come out of his room after they completed the chores.

In the comfort of his room, Kazui’s tail lightly tapped a closed large container, housing his most dangerous and volatile girl. He just fed his the other two girls with their favourite treats. Though unusually irritated, they accepted his peace offering. This one girl, however, hated his guts. Well, this would be in another story.

Outside, Grimmjow stared out in the apartment’s balcony. Sitting on a chair, he was just relaxing in the balcony when he felt a familiar reiatsu. Two familiar reiatsu. He had no idea what they could possibly want. Grimmjow noticed their fast progress from afar. A tall lanky man was carrying Zangetsu by his side. 

Their contrasting design with each other looked like a travelling black and white cloud. They were going in a different way. Grimmjow in a human body couldn’t be easily detected by anyone unless the appearance/signia gave it away. He stayed in his hair, relaxed and unable to care about them.

From his room, Kazui felt the big change in the atmosphere. He knew his father’s reaitsu from what he could remember. This was his father, along with his other not-father. He was clicking over and over again as he paced around his room. He had nothing to show to him, unfortunately. Kazui crooned as he scrambled to open his door with his forelimbs.

The doorknob was a normal circle knob. Kazui struggled to turn it that there were shallow scratches on his door. No matter how many times he tried, Kazui grew to hate it as it always felt like he was wasting his time. This was one of the limitations he had with his forelimbs. His entire head had to completely look up so he could only reach it. He had no visual on the doorknob.

He didn’t trust his tail. It was too… independent. He wanted to drag the boy to the first floor. He momentarily thought of letting him go because he felt guilty of terrorising the boy. It let go and Kazui overlooked this because he was satisfied. Kazui sat on his hind legs, his back facing the door. Reluctantly, his tail circled around the knob. He would give it a chance. Slowly but surely, he twisted it. His bones rattled under the pressure of impatience. This was the first time he used his tail for this. He heard the click and, just when he was about to pull, his tail obnoxiously let go.

Kazui angrily stood up, huffing. He turned onto the door and delivered his greatest bite force on it. Nothing happened. He remembered the apartment was reinforced to house two high-ranking hollows. His room was to protect him and also for grounding purposes. He wasn’t grounded. Just stuck. His entire body puffed. His eyes narrowed. His tongue flickered slowly as he continued to turn the knob. His heat-sensing ability was heightened into a larger vicinity.

The farther his fathers got, the clumsier he became. He paused when he found out that his fathers had no idea where they were. His zanpakuto told him that they went here without the address. That couldn’t be too bad, Kazui thought.

So he made a sound that his guardian never heard before. A bark before the reverberating call that confused Grimmjow. It was completely reptilian, not a roar but deep enough to vibrate across the land. Kazui made the call again with more confidence.

* * *

There were quite a number of hollows in the next town. It wasn’t that big of a deal like in Karakura where high-ranking soul reapers were seen weekly. There was this one call that only those hollows with reptilian in them could understand.

The reptilian hollows only strayed away. Most hollows were unable to pick it up,. They shrugged it off and went back to Hueco Mundo. Despite not being a reptilian, others were able to hear it. Some who were more daring went to investigate or to search for food. If this was a weak prey, then lucky. If not, they would stay out of the way or get killed.

They immediately found out because of the scent belonging to a dangerous predator. By the scent alone, it must had been huge that it was around a large vicinity. It was the same scent of the two spirits who just passed by.

One reptilian hollow communicated with them with great patience. The language barrier was a pain but they managed. There was a powerful hybrid hollow who tolerated small and weak hollows, preferably lizards, in his territory.

Rumours had some strange stories. A hollow with a son, it was ridiculous. Hollows couldn’t reproduce.

The reptilian hollow shook his head. Stay away from the broadcasting call. They have good territories in the human world too. The town might be one of the territories. Despite the warning of the patient hollow, they carried on to the spot.

Those who ventured further were slained by soul reapers’ sword.

Two soul reapers were stationed on the two large towns. They wondered why hollows were heading on an epicentre.

…

Hollows moved away by instinct. Hiding in the dark, the hollows peered at the two zanpakuto.

Nothing to worry about, Yhwach sent through their link as he felt the growing annoyance of his partner. The two of them simply ignored and passed them without any spare thought.

“Hmm,” Zangetsu perked up. His intoxicated mind had picked up Kazui’s call. Too drunk to pinpoint the specific location, he pointed at the other direction. “That’s where Kazui is.”

Yhwach smoothly turned. He heard nothing but his partner seemed to be responding though. He wasn’t hearing Kazui’s voice. Yhwach asked his partner’s forgiveness. Zangetsu shrugged and told him to go for it. His dark half connected himself into his senses. The broadcast was silent. Yhwach looked down at his partner.

Was Zangetsu just so drunk he was hearing voices? Finding no lies in his previous words, he waited. The call was heard. It was asking for someone familiar to come. Yhwach felt how it affected Zangetsu briefly. His instincts were demanding him to answer that call, though his body couldn’t keep up. They followed the source.

This went on for a while until Yhwach knew where his son was. His partner wasn’t a help at all. He just kept pointing whatever he found interesting. Like the strip club they passed. It also didn’t help that his drunkness was affecting him too. Soon, they were near the source; the apartment building. Inside was Grimmjow’s and Kazui’s reiatsu. At long last, he no longer had to be immersed in his partner’s subconsciousness. While looking at his partner, Yhwach shuddered at the impurities Zangetsu kept to himself.

Yhwach distracted himself with the daring ones who were coming a little closer to the apartment building. Delete, forgotten, gone; Yhwach was back on his relaxed state. The spirits landed on the balcony.

* * *

Kazui stopped his call when Grimmjow opened the door. He carefully slipped out and politely crooned as thanks. He dashed outside with his tail wagging, his forelimbs intertwined, and softly clicking.

He greeted his father and not-father enthusiastically, having no idea he almost put himself in danger. Yhwach dropped his hand onto Kazui’s thick skull, inflicting pain. The young one’s narrowed eyes turned owlish-looking as he couldn’t understand why he was corrected for greeting them.

“Hollows can be opportunistic with young hollows. A call from one will attract a lot. What would have happened if you called for help?” Kazui hanged his head down guiltily. He overlooked that fact. He apologised.

“Learn from this experience,” Yhwach smiled. 

Zangetsu faintly laughed as the Yhwach adjusted him before pushing him to a comfortable chair. Zangetsu didn’t complain, his back finally had proper support. His weary body mellowed because of the alcohol and emotional tax combined. Zangetsu drifted off the space. Distorted voice wreaked the night’s silence. 

Kazui dropped down to a crouch, still politely giving ground to his father and not father. His soft nervous chitters still sounded distorted as he tried to communicate like a human. Zangetsu and Yhwach exchanged a look. It wasn’t going well. Zangetsu shrugged the weird behaviour off. He, at least, was trying.

“I raised Kazui so I get to hug him first,” In their communication link, Zangetsu’s entitled tone irked Yhwach.

“We’ll see that in a minute.”

“He loves me more.”

“Hmm, keep telling yourself that.”

At the same time, they opened their arms, expecting Kazui to choose who to greet first. Kazui perked up as he saw this opportunity to jump at Yhwach. Zangetsu drew a blank face as Yhwach sent him a smug look. Zangetsu’s drunken mind stumbled into different reasons. He gave Kazui ramen coupons, the good ones. He saved him from cats one time. He kidnapped the high school bully. He let Kazui borrow his pen. Yhwach rolled his eyes at the ridiculous excuses.

Kazui nudged at not-father’s pockets and coat. He looked up, his expressive eyes were wide as he asked for treats. And as requested, Yhwach pulled out a pile of treats as he gave Kazui scratches on the side of his face. With not-father unwrapping the treats one by one, the young one happily indulged himself.

“I never forget,” Yhwach’s glasses didn’t hide the smugness on his eyes.

Zangetsu admitted defeat at his partner’s trick. He turned away, hand supporting his head. Nausea threatened to knock him out. Kazui simply didn’t pay attention around him. Grimmjow stayed inside, happy he no longer had to deal with Kazui for a few hours. Later, Kazui had finished the treats and had been laying on the floor. He opened his eyes and noticed his father, staring at him. Zangetsu broke eye contact for the first time.

Kazui crooned, not understanding why he was looking away. He slowly rose from his position. He approached his father and slid into his father’s vision. His father turned away. He persistently tried to block his father’s vision with his face. Kazui garbled in shock while Zangetsu stared at the wall. His father had a hollow in the component of his soul which made him want to look dominant; hence the actions and energy. Not believing this was happening, Kazui roughly tugged Zangetsu’s hair.

“Wh-HEy, KAHzuiI!” Zangetsu tugged his hair back. Thankfully, Kazui let go, softly apologising as he quickly hid behind the Old Man. He was too large to properly move around, bumping into the wall, table, and chair. Zangetsu couldn’t be mad at him right now. He had some issues he had to solve and he was being difficult.

“Listen, Kazui,” Zangetsu started but he trailed off, not knowing where to start. “How’s your day so far?”

Zangetsu looked away, ashamed of himself. His partner passed his support through their link. The Old Man Zangetsu was trying to convince his partner, a kind of person who hide his true intentions really well. Zangetsu felt uncomfortable to reveal his true sentiments and emotions but he knew he needed to do this. That would be what Ichigo and, even, Orihime wanted. Their talk must had been taking too long.

The silence was unbearable. Kazui tilted his head, peering from their shoulders. Kazui clicked to get their attention but they didn’t answer him. He clicked again. Nothing changed. On their face and body language. He shifted in his place nervously. He threw his head back and barked loudly, limbs up in the air, waving it around. They didn't waver. He thumped his leg in anger and circled around them, huffing. He vocalised a screech-like call.

The Old Man Zangetsu responded. He pet his son’s head, reassuring Kazui. It wasn’t enough. His zanpakuto made a _hush _sound to calm him. Kazui grumbled while frowning. He studied around everything around him and he saw Grimmjow, watching his silent fathers and his attempts to interact with them. Kazui remembered something. 

In the playground, he bit everything. He got Grimmjow’s attention every time he did it. Kazui glanced at the railing and peered back to Grimmjow. He did again and Grimmjow got his idea. He shrugged and pointed at Zangetsu. Kazui understood what he meant. Zangetsu would be the one to pay for it.

And Kazui bit the railing. Chomping it that it immediately broke under the pressure, startling the adults around him.

The alcohol might have affected Zangetsu’s judgement that he reacted too late. He pulled Kazui away from the railing. Kazui made a small screech as Yhwach bent down, took him out of Zangetsu’s hands, and carried him away from the rails. Kazui threw his head back, mouth opened. His teeth in display.

The Old Man Zangetsu glanced down and dodged Kazui’s attempts to bite his face. Kazui made loud chitters as he jumped. Zangetsu stood idly in front of the ridiculous scene. Yhwach broke out of his stoic mask while Kazui chittered his response. However, Yhwach didn’t know what he was saying. Kazui was simply saying his glasses were cool and he wanted to try them out. Obviously, Kazui got distracted. Both of them stopped, peering at him curiously. Zangetsu merely chuckled and sat down again.

“Kazui,” He called, adjusting his position on the chair. He felt better, “What do you know about me?”

Sensing Zangetsu’s resolve, Yhwach dropped the young one. Kazui nervously held his hands, rubbing them together, and paused every time he tried to voice out his answer. He glimpsed at Yhwach, his not-father, his father’s partner. Light rumbles from Kazui said his answer while pointing at him. Zangetsu asked yes or no questions and Kazui answered them truthfully.

“In a place where buildings grow horizontal is where I and Yhwach first exist.” Inside his head, Kazui’s zanpakuto lightly gasped, scurrying into his wielder’s consciousness. Kazui pushed this strange reaction at the back of his head.

“I’m a zanpakuto, born out of instinct to dominate and slaughter my King’s enemies. I’m also born out of his desire to protect. My King, the person I want to protect the most, is your father. He, unfortunately, is gone and no one, not even me, had the heart to tell you. Hear me out, no one was in the right state to tell you. That day, the funeral of your mother was three hours after your father’s burial.”

As he nervously shifted in his feet, Kazui thought back at the moment he saw his mother’s face on the casket. She was gone to the world. It broke his heart when he saw her fine on an early morning, before she went to visit someone and disappeared for almost a week. When he found her in the casket, it had a devastating effect on him. Nightmares of her waking up in the darkness or his dreams of giving her the map she asked him to get.

Even though he found out it was a trick so he couldn’t come with her, he regretted it and told it to his father, the person in front of him.

The person who helped him sleep was the person before him. To know that his father was buried that same day and he never had the chance to have the final glimpse of him, something in his memories broke free. His father --Ichigo-- promised something that day. Once he got home, he would hug Kazui and it would be the best hug he would ever get. The person in front of him was someone he didn’t know, even though he was there the whole time. Kazui was conflicted.

“Who are you?” The question made Kazui reach inside his soul, his zanpakuto responded. A sweep of courage washed the uncertainty away.

Yhwach walked towards his father and placed his hand on his shoulder. Not even glancing at each other. They turned into light and merging into one. Inside, Grimmjow had the most astonished look on his face as two beings turned to one. Kazui closed his eyes and turned away, unable to handle the light.

_“My name…” _A different voice echoed from the light, _“…is Zangetsu.”_

A young man, a lot younger than his fathers… Kazui knew they were connected, not to the extent of actually creating another being. Kazui’s jaw dropped. The person in front of him -Zangetsu, he said- wore his father’s clothes, loose that he had to grab his pants and adjust the belt. His face was entirely a different person but it was from his not-father, the youthful face.

“Kazui,” The person in front of him - Zangetsu - said and walked towards him. Kazui continued to examine from this person; albino, horn, heterochromia, and in a constant scowl. He garbled in surprise as the person - Zangetsu - was shorter. He leapt away, his tail touching the cold railing. This father’s reiatsu was controlled yet terrifying. His instincts said so. Nervously rumbling, Kazui had to lower himself to have eye contact with him.

“I’m still your father, Kazui,” Zangetsu said as he approached Kazui, earning him a hiss. It didn’t deter him, “At least, I used to be a part of him. It’s different now. We are our own person, split into two.” 

…

Zangetsu dropped down to his knees, ignoring Kazui’s hisses.

“Remember what I told you before? _In whatever form I will be taking, I will always be your provider._”

Kazui nodded.

“I meant to say, father. Provider is a whole different… term.”

Kazui didn’t respond to that. He relaxed as the reiatsu calmed down. His father reached out his hand, hovering in front of Kazui.

“Kazui, I have a question for you. Now that, you know, will you never consider me as your father from this point and on? I initially never thought of raising you as my own but, rather, I raise you out of guilt and obligation.”

Sensing something, Kazui grew irritated as Zangetsu said those words. Did he just- Never in his life had he ever want to willingly hurt his father. Kazui knew his words contained something deeper, such as the memories behind it. He bit his father’s hand until he tasted blood. Kazui thought it was justified. Zangetsu thought it was also justified. But they had different reasons why they thought of that.

“I see. You’re angry. I get it.”

Kazui protested but his father was stupid. He dug his teeth deeper as his throat scratched his response out.

_“Dad… Stupid.” _It may hurt but it was worth it. It was frustrating that Kazui's hollow form knew limited language. _“__Liar __Face….”_

Oh, that ability, Zangetsu had thought of that. He subconsciously wanted Kazui to call him out. Despite being naive, he knew Kazui had intelligence hiding beneath that. He handled this well. So well. His parents would be so…

“I’m so lucky to have an accepting son.” Kazui lunged at him, his mouth wide open, and Zangetsu’s whole face fit in perfectly. No teeth grazing him. From what Zangetsu remembered, in this context, this was a gesture of appreciation. He pulled himself away.

“I have so many stories to tell you.”

* * *

“Wow, your stories are eccentric but enjoyable,” John looked amazed. “You have too much energy to spare. That would explain the roughhousing with other members.”

“It was like that weekly,” Kazui laughed. “And the roughhousing, that’s a different story to tell!”

“Oh, I hope this question will be able to get that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“How did the training routine of an idol change you?”

“In what way?”

“In different ways such as relationships, habits, and maybe even personality?”

“Hard question… I’ll try my best to answer it in one go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back with chapter 2. It took a long time to edit this. This is a part of another fanfic that I'm working on. I wrote this fanfic for practice which may/may not change in the future. Even if I changed it, it wouldn't affect the main story. Here, I practice having points of view of different characters.
> 
> Writing Grimmjow is fun. I always imagined him to be always done with Zangetsu and his requests. Then Kazui, his former rival's son, came into the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? This is just a small part of another fanfic that I'm working on. This will really be short and simple.
> 
> I also accept constructive criticism. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter.


End file.
